Do You Remember?
by yayausllyzevie
Summary: Do you remember the time you left me for her? Because I do. Stevie talks about all the memories from which she had with Zander. All in Stevie's P.O.V.


Hey guys, this is a little one-shot that came into my head. I apologize in advance if you guys get annoyed with the 'Do you remember _? Because I do' thing. By the way this whole one-shot is in Stevie's P.O.V (and the flashbacks will be underlined). Enjoy!

* * *

Do you remember when we first met? (There 10 in this one)

Because I do

It was early fall, the leave were changing colors, the outside seemed much colder, and the outside smelled like my mom's homemade cinnamon buns. I was outside playing with my best friend Kevin. We were throwing leaves at each other instead of raking them. While I was lying down in the huge stack of leaves, pretending I was making a snow angel when really it was a leave angel, Kevin nudged me a bit and when he got my attention he pointed to the house across the street from mine. I noticed a moving van pulling into the driveway with a dark green mini-van in it. First, I saw two adults come out; they looked about in their late 20's or early 30's. The women had long beautiful dark brown hair, she was pretty short but then again pretty tall, she had shorts, a tank top, and sandals on and she was also holding a baby girl. The man however was wearing dress pants, a buttoned up shirt, and dress shoes. Next came out a boy who was about Kevin and mine age, I couldn't really see how he looked but all I saw was curly raven colored hair, a t-shirt and Capri's with some converse. I heard my front door open and close; I turned around and saw my mother holding a tray of cinnamon buns and her purse. 

"Stevie, I'm going to say hi to neighbors, would you and Kevin like to come with me?" 

I turned to Kevin and he nodded his head yes and so did I.

We walked across to street and the closer I got to his house the better view I can see of the family. While my mother and the boy's parents were talking about the neighborhood Kevin and me walked over to the boy, he seemed alone and sad, maybe he just wanted someone to talk to.

"Hi! I'm Stevie and that's Kevin, what's your name?" 

"Zander" you said it in a quiet and sad tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin

"It's just I miss New York, I miss my friends, my school, my house, everything, and I'm afraid that I won't make any new friends or that I'm not going to like my new school."

"Well you're probably going to like Michigan! We can be your new friends!" Kevin said

You looked up at us and gave us a small smile. "Really?"

"Ya! What school are you going to be attending?" I asked

"Umm, Brewster Elementary" 

"That's where we go!" Kevin smiled and jumped up a bit

"Good. Now I won't be the new kid. Well I'll be the new kid but not to everyone because I have you guys!" 

I gave the kid a small smile and I thought to myself 'This is could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Do you remember the time where you told us you're going to move again? (There 11 in this one)

Because I do

It has been five months since we've been friends since then. We also met a kid named Nelson and Kevin and he became really good friends, they shared their love for video games and action figures and super heroes. With you and me, we shared our love for music, I learned that you know how to play a lot of instruments but your favorite is the ukulele. You learned that I also played a lot of instruments but my favorite was the bass. 

Kevin, Nelson, you, and I were currently in the park, in our secret hiding place that Kevin and I found when we were nine. You said that you had something important to tell us, we all quieted down and paid attention to you to speak. 

"Well there's no easy way to say this but… I'm moving in two days back to New York."

We all looked at you with wide eyes, especially me. You were the only person I could talk to music about and if you left, well I would have no one.

"You're kidding right? You can't move! You can't! You just can't!" I said to him, and I ran out of the hiding place and ran back home."

"STEVIE, WAIT!" I heard you yell out to me but I ignored you and kept walking (I stopped running because I got tired) 

"Stevie!" you said as you finally caught up to me.

"What do you want Zander!" 

"I don't want to see you like this. "

"Then go away!" 

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know! I just want to be alone."

"Ok fine. I'll leave you alone, but before I go I want to give you something."

"And that is?"

You leaned up to me and placed a kiss from his lips to my cheek. You ran away as fast as can before I could say anything.

I was a bit out of it for about three seconds but when I 'got back to earth' you were gone. 

And two days later you were gone from Michigan for good.

* * *

Do you remember the time when you came back? (There 14 in this one)

Because I do

It was high school year, Kevin, Nelson, and mine first day to be exact. It was our freshman year and boy were we nervous.

We walked through the doors of Brewster High and the first thing I saw was a crowd of girls surrounding something or someone.

"Kevin, let me get on your back!" I said to him

"What, why?"

"Because, your tall and I want to see what are making these girl's go all crazy"

"Okay fine!"

I hopped on Kevin's back and I tried to see who was the thing or person in the middle, I got a sort of good view but all I could see was tan skin, curly raven colored hair, and a guy in a flannel shirt playing the ukulele and singing.

Wait! Curly raven colored, ukulele, singing? That could only be…

"Zander!" I yelled out but he didn't hear me.

I got off of Kevin's back and told him and Nelson what I saw and who I think it is.

"You really think it's Zander?" asked Kevin like I was stupid

"Didn't he move back to New York?" asked Nelson with confusion

"Yes and yes! But it's possible to move back! Now come on, let's go say hi to Zander."

We walked and pushed people to get to the front of the crowd, once we finally did, I saw you. Your style of clothing sure did change, Instead of t-shirts and capris it's flannel shirts and extreme skinny jeans. Your singing voice has a major improvement, and you grew taller.

Once you finished singing some song you probably wrote, all the girls were clapping and cheering, most of them already left which was a good thing because I didn't need to be interrupted by screaming girls. Once they were all gone Kevin, Nelson, and I walked up to you while you were putting you ukulele back in its case.

"Hey Zander!" I greeted you

You looked up to us and gave us the same smile you gave to us when you were younger.

"Hey are you one of those screaming girls who enjoyed my music?"

Was he serious?

"You're kidding right? Don't you remember us?"

You took a good look at us, examining us like were some type of projects or something.

"Of course I'm kidding, Stevie!" Your smile grew wider and you held out your arms for us to hug.

I went into your arms and apparently so did Kevin and Nelson and we all just stood there, enjoying this moment.

"We missed you, Zander"

"I've missed you guys too"

Do you remember the time w

* * *

hen you asked me out? (There 16 in this one)

Because I do

Freshman is over, now it was sophomore year. We started a band called Gravity 4, then Kacey got kicked out of the Perfs and she joined us so we became Gravity 5. Kacey and I became friends, we would get closer by the day but she would do the same old routine of dropping out of Gravity 5 and going back to the Perfs or something betraying, she was lucky enough to have us forgive her and that's why she kept doing what she was doing.

One afternoon during lunch, Kacey practically pushed me to the courtyard because she said there was something planned for me. I wasn't really in the mood since this morning hasn't been… good. My brother made me late for school, I have a bunch of homework for math class, and the Perfs are here today!

Once we reached the courtyard, I saw you standing on the shiny red Perf table; He's probably going to sing to Molly.

"Stevie, this is for you." You smiled at me then began strumming your ukulele to a familiar tone

(A/N any song in this one-shot will be in bold, Stevie's P.O.V will be underlined)

**Hey baby, I know how you get when I'm running around**

**Without you ooo**

It was the same song that you sang to Kacey and me, but I thought it was for your dog?

**Well darling, just understand, ain't nobody around**

**Quite like you oo **

**We're unconditional **

**(Ukulele strumming)**

**You're my lady, beautiful how we click, got me walking on sunshine**

**Oh my baby, we could stare at the moon knowing everything would be alright**

You started walking toward me while strumming your ukulele, now we were only two inches apart.

**Oh my baby, with you it's a stroll in the park, cuddled up on the couch, after dark**

**You're my lady**

You finished off the song with a few more strums on your ukulele and you were finished. You got down on one knee and held my hand.

"Stevie Baskara, will accompany me on a date tomorrow night."

"Zander Robbins, I will gladly accompany you on a date tomorrow night."

You jumped up with happiness and smiling from ear to ear, Nelson and Kevin both gave you a pat on a back while you and Kacey shared high five. You gave me a hug and well I blushed a bit. 

"Oh my god! Stevie is blushing!" Kacey shrieked 

You let go of me and looked at my face and smiled even wider.

* * *

Do you remember the time when we first kissed?

Because I do

It was the night of our third date and I was in my room while Kacey was doing my hair and makeup. She said that this is the most important date, something about seeing if you want to make it official or something.

"Okay and done! You can open you eye's now" Kacey said

I opened my eyes and looked into my mirror. I looked well great! My hair was half up half down, I had on mascara, eye liner, and red lipstick, my nails and toes were painted a light lime green.

"You look gorgeous, Stevie!" complimented Kacey

"Thanks, Kace, for everything." 

"You're welcome. Now go put on your shoes and jewelry." 

I gave her a hug and I went to go put on my shoes and jewelry, which consisted of black heart stud earrings and an owl necklace. My shoes were actually comfortable, since these were heels. I looked at the time and you were going to be here in three minutes! I took off my robe which revealed a lace light green dress which stopped above my knees. 

"Ding! Dong!" 

My doorbell rang and I went downstairs to grab my bag which had my phone and the lipstick Kacey used on me. 

I opened the door and saw you in a black shirt with a black tie and a grey vest on top, black skinny jeans, and his usual black converse. (A/N imagined him wearing for what he wore in HTR Cee Lo when he went to the Cee Lo concert) 

"You look beautiful, Stevie." You complimented while kissing my hand

"Thanks Zander." I smiled and blushed a bit

We went to your car and he opened the passenger seat door for me. What a gentlemen.

"So where are we going on this fine night." I asked him while he was driving

"It's a surprise." 

If it's such a surprise then it must be a good one.

* * *

When we arrived at our destination, you got out of your car and walked over to the other side and opened my door. I took a look at the destination and it was at the beach! We walked toward a little table for two with a white table blanket, a very clean plate, a fork, knife, and spoon, a wine glass, and white chairs that looked pretty comfy.

"Oh my gosh, did you do all of this?"

"With some help of Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson. You see Nelson's da-"

You didn't have time to finish your sentence because I gave you a very tight hug.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and I love it."

"You deserve it baby"

We went to sit down at our table and of course you pushed my chair in for me.

I looked through the menu to see if they had anything good and just my luck, everything looked good! But I decided on a salad with fruit punch as a drink.

"Hello my name is Kevin and I will be your waiter for tonight." Said a familiar voice. I looked up from my menu and saw Kevin there looking like an actual waiter.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" 

We chatted for a bit and turns out that Kacey and Nelson are also here, and that you asked them to help because you are 'too cheap'. 

I ordered my salad with fruit punch while you ordered a steak with OJ.

After about ten minutes later, Kacey came with our food and Nelson came with our drinks. While Kacey was giving us our food she gave you a little flirty look and a wink but I just ignored it, thinking it could be nothing.

"Did you guys cook this?" I asked in shock

"Actually no, Kevin cooked the food while we bought the drinks and got him the stuff he needed." Kacey explained "So would you guys like anything for dessert? I know you guys just started but might as well get a head start right?" 

I guess she did have a point. I ordered brownies and you ordered chocolate covered strawberries and within five minutes they came. 

During the whole night we talked and ate our dinner and dessert, and now we were sitting on the sand, talking and looking at the ocean.

"Tonight was amazing, Zander." 

"I had a feeling you would like it." 

"But there's one thing that could make it better."

"And what is that?" 

I leaned closer to him and place a gentle kiss on his soft lips which tasted like chocolate and strawberries while I think mine tasted like brownies. The kiss was gentle, romantic, and I could feel sparks all around me, I wonder if he did too. 

When we released of the kiss, we both gave each other the most awkward smile ever. 

I checked my phone to see what time it was, and saw that it's 10:15. Wow, time flies by fast when you're not paying attention. 

"Hey Zander, it's getting pretty late. Could you take me home?" 

"Ya of course." 

We walked off the beach and got into in his car and drove off to my house.

* * *

Do you remember the time you left me for her?

Because I do

(Text message in italics)

_Hey Steves, it's not working out. I think we should break up._

We've been going out for a year! A year! And you broke up with me, in a text!

I walk over to Kacey's house since it wasn't that far away and I really needed a friend to talk to.

I got to Kacey's house and rang the doorbell but nobody answered, I rang it again and no one answered. I took a glance at their drive way and saw all the cars that they used there. I walked over to the window and saw the most heartbreaking thing.

You and Kacey were making out. You dumped me for Kacey.

I opened the front door and the door practically slammed into the wall but I didn't care, the loud bang from the door must've caused them to stop making out because well they stopped making out and looked up and saw me there.

"Stevie, I can explain." Kacey got up from the couch and walked over to me

"Save it, Kacey! You took my own boyfriend from me? Why would you do that to me? I just knew the minute you joined Gravity 4 you had something for Zander but I didn't think you would betray me like that? How long have you guys been going out?"

"Um well, since your guys third date." 

My eyes just widened at that, our most romantic date and you were cheating on me for that bitch!

"You fucking slut!" I punched Kacey in the face and ran out the door. 

I walked to Molly's house because honestly we were best friends back in kindergarten and we still are. 

I went through the door without knocking or ringing the doorbell because her parents knew and loved me so they didn't care. I walked up to Molly's room and went in and saw Grace there with her too. They looked up and saw my bloodshot eyes and my red face. 

They immediately jumped out of their seats and gave me a hug. 

"Do you have any ice cream and romance movies?" I asked

Molly nodded her head and went downstairs to get ice cream, we each got a cartoon(which I got cookie dough) and got whip cream, sprinkles, chocolate chips, white chocolate chips, and gummy worms. She got out the notebook and we watched the movie. 

Screw you, Zander

* * *

Okay this was a long one-shot thank you to the people who actually read this thing. And thank you to the people who at least read it! Don't forget to review :D


End file.
